The Kiss of Death
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: A figurative look at America entering both World Wars. Also some mushy Gerita.


It was December 7th, 1941 and Italy was cuddled up next to his boyfriend, Germany. They were sitting on the couch, staring into the fire and talking over old times.

"There was one time in 1917, when I kissed America long and hard." Germany looked proud and pumped his fist. Italy, on the other hand, looked horrified. He teared up.

"Germany how could you?!"

Italy pulled out of his embrace and began to cry. Germany smiled at his simplicity and found it charming now. He held his boyfriend close and kissed him on the forehead.

"My little dummkopf, we weren't even friends then."

Italy stopped crying and said:

"Oh yeah." And began to giggle. Germany hugged him and kissed away the tears. Italy calmed down and thought about it again.

"But Germany, you wasted your first kiss."

Germany chuckled to himself.

"My first kiss. If there is any one person who should understand it should be you, Italy."

"Huh? What do you mean, Germany?"

"Dummkopf, you of all people should know a 'kiss of death' when you hear of it."

Germany watched as Italy thought things over. He realized soon after the kiss, America entered World War I.

"I get it Germany, you were so clever. But still it was your first kiss."

"Kisses of death don't count as a romantic kiss, it was a declaration of war."

"Oh Germany, you're so cool."

"You were my first romantic kiss."

"Germany, you were my first too." Said Italy shyly.

They kissed for a while, and then Germany suggested a walk as it was a nice day.

"Come my little dummkopf, let us take a walk."

"Okay." Italy said with a giggle.

It was a fine, clear day as they set out for the nearby park. Children were playing in the crisp air. Italy took Germany's arm as they strolled and enjoyed the sunshine. As they walked, they spotted the neutral countries. America was explaining American Football to Canada as the others looked on. As the couple watched, they wondered if they should speak to the Neutrals. At the corner of his eye, Italy spotted Japan. He was about to shout out when Germany's large hand covered his mouth.

"Wait a moment, Italy. Something tells me we shouldn't interfere."

The couple watched as Japan approached the neutral countries. Italy gripped tightly onto Germany for comfort. Even he knew something important was about to happen.

Japan bowed to the group and said:

"Pardon me, may I speak to you Mr. America?"

America handed the ball to Canada and stepped over to him.

"What's up Japan dude?"

In answer Japan reached up to America's shoulders, got up on his toes, and kissed him hard on the lips. The cold kiss ended with a pop. Japan took a step back, bowed and walked over to his Axis friends.

America wiped his mouth. He flashed back to 1917. This was all too familiar. America's cold eyes turned to Japan and then to Germany.

"Germany! You put him up to this!" He said and pointed a finger.

"I assure you America, while I approve of this action, this was entirely his own doing."

"That matters not. The United States of America doesn't back down from a fight. I'll wipe the floor with the three of you." Growled America with fierce look in his eye.

"Germany?" Whimpered Italy.

"America, unlike our countries, you are still struggling with the Depression. There is no way you have the resources to put up a fight." Said Germany with a smirk.

"That's telling him Germany." Said Italy with renewed fire.

"Yes." Agreed Japan with a fist pump.

"That's what you think. Americans have always come out adversity stronger. Just you wait." Said America with a dark aura.

America turned to the Neutrals.

"Where is the Allies right now?"

"They are at Britain's house." Replied Canada.

America did a smart about face and walked to Britain's house with his head held high. Germany had a twinge in his stomach. He ignored it and invited his Axis friends to his house to plan for this new development. As for the neutral countries, they missed their friend but wished him luck. Then they went their separate ways.

ceo

If I remember right, Germany sank a number of US ships in 1917, forcing them into the war. Up until then they were neutral. If you don't know what happened on 12/7/1941, you probably flunked history class.

This is what happened when I read a biography of Elinor Roosevelt.

Please review.


End file.
